May Cry
by Mandalorthedestroyer
Summary: Percy isn't the son of Poseidon, he's the son of Dante, who is the son of Sparda. After his mother's death, and his father having left to protect him, he is on his own. Watch as he travels the world, slaying demons and comes to be known as the Slayer. Rated M for violence, blood, gore, and language. Part of the Darkverse


**Hospital, August 1993**

Percy Jackson had just been born. But he did not look like Poseidon as you most likely expected. No, his hair was white, his eyes a piercing blue. Why was this his appearance, you may ask? It was because his father was not Poseidon, but Dante, the Son of Sparda.

How had this happened, you ask? Well it was quite simple. Dante had just stopped his brother, Vergil, and destroyed the Temen-Ni-Gru. He had wanted to settle down and, while he was drinking late one night, met Sally Jackson. She had been wonderful.

In the end, Percy was the result of their meeting. Dante new that if he stayed near the boy, he would be harmed and eventually killed by demons. He had told Sally this and she agreed that he should stay away. But before he left he had left Sally a gift for his son.

"Sally these dual handguns are some heavily modified M1911's. I want you to teach Percy how to use them and give them to him when he is older."

"Why would he need these?"

"I'm a half demon Sally. That makes Percy a quarter demon. They will eventually hunt him and he must be ready."

"What about a sword like the one you use."

"I'll get him one some day. When he is old enough and can fight, he can come stay with me. That is when I'll get him a blade and teach him. Can you protect him until then."

"Yes, I can, Dante."

"Thank you, Sally."

With that the demon hunter left. He would never see Sally again, as she would perish in a demon attack. He would see his son again however. Many years after he had left and believed his son dead, killed with his mother.

Percy was not the only son of Sally Jackson however, as only three years after her meeting Dante and his birth, she had another son. This was the son of Poseidon, Andrew Jackson, and Percy's half brother.

The two got along quite well. They were almost never separated. They were almost always seen together, that is until their mother's death. She died when Percy was only eight years old, and his brother five.

**Jackson Apartment, December 2001**

"Merry Christmas, boys." Sally Jackson said to her sons as they came down the stairs to presents. Both cried out in joy as they ran to the presents and began opening them.

Sally had done as Dante had asked and had trained Percy in firearms. Even though he was young she felt comfortable giving him the guns his father had left him. So she asked Percy to come with her and lead him to her bedroom.

"Percy, your father left these for you for when you were old enough. I think that you are ready for them." With that she brought out a twin pair of handguns, one silver, the other golden.

"These are mine? My dad left them for me?"

"He did Percy. He cared about you so much, he told me to give these to you when I thought you were ready."

Percy looked at the two guns. They were the same in almost every way, besides color. On the side Percy could see an engraving. This engraving named the guns as Deuce and Ace.

"Deuce and Ace. Cool names."

The day went on like any other Christmas. The boys played with their new presents, and their mother had a day to herself. It was like that until that night when tragedy struck. As the boys played and their mother cooked dinner, there was a sudden crash as the roof caved in.

Rising out of the dust was the form of a demon. It was hooded, quite large, and in its hands was a scythe. As Sally rushed to save her sons, she was cut down by the demon and its blade, killing her.

Percy grabbed Andrew, and his guns, and ran. As he lead his younger brother outside of the apartment, he hid his guns in his pants and under his shirt. No need for people to wonder why he has guns. As the two got outside they ran like madmen. His mother had once told him that demons may come looking for him. She had never told him why, but she had always warned him. Now it was actually happening, and his mother was dead.

Turning to his brother he thought on how the two could escape. The demon was after him so he knew that he couldn't stay with his brother. As the two ran down the street, he pulled his brother into a side alley and quickly explained his plan.

"Andrew, you need to run. I will take care of the monster."

"What about you?"

"Don't worry about me, I'll come find you when I deal with this beast. Now go"

After Percy finished talking he pushed his brother forward and turned to face the alley entrance. He drew his dual pistols and prepared himself for a fight. The demon soon entered the alley to find a young man with two pistols standing defiantly.

"Time to die, you ugly bastard. You killed my mother, now I'm gonna kill you."

As he said that he began to fire off the two handguns rapidly. To most eight year olds trying to use a handgun, it would go flying from the recoil. To Percy however, it barely moved. He had never understood why he could control the recoil with unnatural strength, he just could.

The shots from the two M1911's rang out through New York. Few bothered to investigate, to which Percy was grateful. Soon the demon collapsed into dust, Percy had killed it.

"That takes care of that." Percy said as he once again hid his guns. He turned around and went searching for his brother. Little did he know that he would not be seeing his brother for quite some time. For you see, a satyr had found his brother, and sensing him as a demigod, taken him to camp Half-blood.

Soon Percy realized that he had left his brother alone, in New York, at night, on Christmas. "Oh, I am such an idiot. How could I be so stupid?"

After two hours of searching he finally gave up. He realized that he would not be finding his brother. And he definitely would not find him tonight. So Percy trudged back to his family's apartment, hoping to collect some supplies.

As he entered the destroyed house, he looked to his mother's body. Walking over he gently closed her unseeing eyes. "I'm sorry mom. I couldn't protect you or Andrew. This is all my fault, I am so sorry."

After he found his small amount of closure in his mother's death, he went to her room and opened the emergency safe. Inside was three thousand dollars cash and a letter to him and one to Andrew. Besides that all of the family's legal documents were inside.

Percy grabbed everything, hoping that one day he could give Andrew his letter from their mother. Percy quickly read his letter which explained who his father was, what he was, and his mother's eternal love for him.

According to what his mother knew, his father had set up a shop called Devil May Cry. Although she did not know where he had set it up. This left Percy with a bit of a dilemma. Thinking it over, if his father was a demon hunter, than he could grab his attention by hunting demons.

And so it was that a legendary demon hunter was born. A boy who fought like the devil himself and struck fear into the hearts of demons. A boy who was almost as feared as Sparda and his sons themselves. A boy who was known simply as the Slayer.

**Alright, next story is out. Whoohoo. This took a lot of brainstorming and studying, playing Devil May Cry a lot, on my part. Hope you guys enjoy and I hope some of you get the reference of his title the Slayer, its not goblin slayer by the way. I only have two more stories to post and the origins of the darkverse Percys will be out. After those are all done, as in each character has their series completed, we will have the massive crossover, all the Percys. Until then and the next chapter/story release, read and review.**


End file.
